Fire emblem support conversations
by KNO-108
Summary: Three different Fire emblem support conversations that I wrote for my creative writing class. (Set in Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Ike, can I talk to you about something that's been bothering me?" asked the greened haired knight named Oscar. Oscar was a very peaceful man, who used to be a knight in the Crimean royal army. Crimea being the country he was born in. However he was discharged from the army after his father died because he needed to go home, and take care of his two younger brothers, Rolf and Boyd. Boyd was a few years younger than him, and Rolf almost 10 years younger. Oscar had trouble making ends meet trying to take care of his brothers, and when he was offered a job, food to eat, and a place to sleep by the Greil mercenaries, he and Boyd readily took the job.

"Of course." replied Ike. Now Ike, Ike was a very courageous and brash young man. He was the son of Greil, the previous commander of the Greil mercenaries. He had short spiky blue hair, tied around with a green headband, and his arms were very buff from fighting with a sword for almost three years straight.

"Um, well I'm not exactly sure how to start." said Oscar rubbing the back of his head.

"Just spit it out, Oscar. I won't mind whatever it is." replied Ike.

"Well it's about Rolf's mother." said Oscar looking forlorn.

"Rolf's mother? Don't you mean your mother too?"

"Oh? I never told you? Rolf is actually Boyd and mine's half brother. He has a different mother than us."

"Oh wow. I never knew that."

"Yeah well to me and Boyd he will never be just a half brother. To us he's just our little brother, and we both love him heart and soul."

"I know you all love each other, but what does this have to do with Rolf's Mother?"

"Sorry. Guess I got a bit off topic. Well you see when Rolf was very young his mother left our father for another man, and pretty much abandoned all four of us. Now since Rolf was so young he doesn't really remember his mother, and even though she abandoned us, I didn't want him to grow up hating his mother, so I never told him why she wasn't around."

"That's true. If I knew growing up that my mother abandoned me, I probably would have grown to hate her. Even someone innocent like Rolf wouldn't be able to resist."

"Exactly why I didn't want him to find out. Well recently in one of our battles, Boyd and I went to go and check out some of the houses. Make sure the villagers were all doing okay. Well, we happened to walk into one house, and there is Rolf's mother. I pretended like I didn't know who she was, but Boyd just stormed out as soon as he saw her. I made polite conversation for a moment, then walked away. We kept Rolf as far away from the house as we could, and thought that was the end of it. Well, yesterday as we were all resting from the battle, a woman comes into our camp unannounced. Rolf's mother. She went up to Boyd and asked if she could please talk to her son. Boyd told her to go away, so she tried to find me, and again she asked if she could speak to Rolf. I told her that she could, but only if Rolf was alright with it."

" I thought you didn't want him to know about her? Why let him talk to her?"

"Well, what if Rolf did want to talk to her, and I had taken that opportunity away from him? I didn't want him to hate me for that."

"That's true," said Ike.

"So I went to find Rolf, and he was in the kitchen talking to Mist, while she cooked dinner. I asked Mist to leave the room for a bit, and told Rolf all about his mother. The whole time I was telling him I was really scared. I thought that he might hate me for never telling any of this to him before. I ended with telling him that if he wanted to talk to his mother, that she was outside, and he could if he wanted to. After I finished talking, he hugged me silently, and walked outside with a blank face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I've never seen Rolf with a look like that on his face. I followed slowly behind, as he walked outside to confront his mother. Boyd was watching her to make sure she didn't do anything rash in the camp, and looked a little surprised when Rolf walked over to them. He stared at his mother, a stolid look on his face. She fell to her knees begging him to forgive her for what she'd done. She promised to make it up to him from now on, and said that she wanted him to come with her."

"He didn't go, did he?" asked Ike curiously.

"No, he didn't," Oscar had a wistful look on his face.

"He told her that he would never go to live with someone who had abandoned him, and that he wanted to stay with his true family, his two big brothers, and the Greil Mercenaries. They had raised him, protected him, loved him, and always been there for him, they were his real family, not her. She started crying, so Boyd escorted her out of the camp, and Rolf walked wordlessly into his room. For the last three days, Rolf has been really silent, I'm worried he regrets what he did. What do you think I should do?"

"Just talk to him. He's probably just a little confused on how to feel. Obviously, from what he said, I don't think he would regret anything that he said. To him, you and Boyd are his one true family, and no matter what happens I don't think anything would change the way he feels. You three are one of the closest families that I have ever seen. Everything will turn out fine." said Ike.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it. Thanks so much for listening to all my talking Ike, I'm sure it was a bit bothersome." Oscar said rubbing the back of his head with a smile.

"No problem, Oscar."


	2. Chapter 2

"What's up little Rolfie?" asked Boyd as he walked in on his little brother Rolf trying to string his bows.

I told you not to call me that!" said Rolf angrily.

"And why should I care about that?"

"God, you're such a big meathead!"

"Oh yeah, and you're a little peewee."

"Don't call me that either!"

"Well, don't call me meathead then!"

"Meathead!"

"Peewee!"

"Big Idiot!"

"Little shortie!"

"Good goddess! What are you two arguing about, so early in the morning?" asked Mist. She was the little sister of Commander Ike, of the Greil Mercenaries, and was very beautiful. She had medium length light brown hair, pretty blue eyes, and was young at the age of seventeen. Boyd had a huge crush on her.

"Uh...hey, Mist! Me and little Rolfie weren't doing anything. We were just messing around." said Boyd, as he held Rolf in a headlock, and ruffled his hair.

Rolf struggled at his arms, and tried to pull free, but Boyd's meaty arms wouldn't budge.

"Let go of me!" yelled Rolf.

By then, most of the Greil Mercenaries had been rudely awakened by the two brother's yelling.

"I'm going to get Oscar!" yelled Mist. And she ran out of the room.

As Oscar, Rolf and Boyd's oldest brother walked in, Boyd immediately released Rolf.

"Boyd! How many times do I have to tell you not to pick on Rolf, and Rolf, how many times to I have to tell you not to egg on Boyd!"

Their normally peaceful looking brother, for once seemed to be genuinely annoyed.

"We're sorry, Oscar," said Rolf and Boyd simultaneously.

"Even if you're sorry it won't help anything. You always tell me sorry, but then two days later you're back to arguing again. I know that Rolf is still a child, but when are you two going to learn to grow up!"

Rolf and Boyd looked at their brother in stunned silence. They had never seen him have an outburst like that before. Rolf silently started crying and Boyd looked completely lost on what to do.

"Um, I'm sorry little Rolfie." Boyd said as he hugged Rolf halfway.

"I'm sorry too, Boyd! Wahhhhhhh!" Rolf cried as he hugged Boyd back.

Oscar gave a sigh of relief and smiled at his two brothers embracing. He hadn't meant of be so out of character, but he was just so tired that all the words poured out on their own. Rolf looked up from his embrace with Boyd , ran over to Oscar, and gave him a hug too.

"I'm really sorry big bro, I love you." Rolf said affectionately.

Boyd looking embarrassed, walked over and joined the embrace.

"Love you too." he said blushing a bit.

Oscar hugged both of them back completely, and said, "I love you guys too."

"Now go apologize to everyone you woke up."

"Aww! Oscar!" said Rolf and Boyd.

And so Rolf and Boyd apologized to everyone they had woken up. Some were more forgiving than others. After that Rolf and Boyd never argued again, at least not in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Tormod sat under the shade of a tree, quietly reading a fire tome. Feeling as each word he read, he was closer to learning the spell held within. Tormod was a young boy, probably only about 15. He had red hair, bright red eyes, and wore a red and yellow mage's cloak. While many beorc(humans) were very prejudiced against the laguz(half-human, half-animal), Tormod loved all laguz, as he had been raised by one. His dream was for all laguz to be free of torment and slavery, and for them to be equal with the beorc. So he trained in all sorts of fire magic to become stronger, and realize his dream.

"Little one?" asked Muarim as he slowly walked up the hill, to the tree Tormod was under.

Muarim was about seven feet tall, wore a dark blue shirt, white baggy pants, and a bandana over his dark green hair. He also had a green tail, and green cat ears. He was a tiger laguz, and the man who had raised Tormod.

"Muarim, didn't I tell you that I'm not little anymore?" replied Tormod.

"Yes, you did, but to me you will always be my little one."

"Can't change your mind, huh?" asked Tormod.

Muarim smiled a bit, "No little one, you cannot."

Tormod laughed as Muarim sat down beside him.

"So, what's up lately, big guy?"

"I am very tired. I haven't been able to sleep much at all lately."

Tormod looked at Muarim closely, and noticed for the first time how deep the bags under his eyes were.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Muarim? You need to get more rest. You can't keep fighting in battles running on no sleep."

"Little one, I cannot."

"Well why..." Tormod said and broke off when it dawned on him.

"You've been having those dreams again, haven't you?" Tormod looked at Muarim inquisitively.

"I have. They drive me mad, and I transform into beast form at all hours of the night, so angry I almost lose control of myself. Mordecai has to hold me down, so I don't attack any of you."

"Muarim. You can't keep letting those dreams get to you. You have to try to put your past behind you." Tormod said concerned.

"That's easy to say, but not so easy to do. I've tried to put all my memories of slavery behind me, but then they always resurface. Little on is sometimes the only thing that keeps me sane." Muarim said as he patted Tormod's head.

"But, I'm still worried about you Muarim. I worry that one day you'll become feral, and I won't be able to see this side of you anymore." Tormod said, his eyes filling up with tears.

"Little one? Are you crying?"

"No," replied Tormod hurriedly brushing away his tears, as more fell down.

"Yes, you are Little one. You don't have to deny it."

Tormod climbed into Muarim's lap, just like he had as a child, and hugged him, sobbing quietly on his shoulder.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Muarim, so please never leave me, okay?'

"Okay, " Muarim said and patted his back.

"It's alright now Little one, you can stop crying. I promise you, I will always be there to protect you. So don't worry about me so much."

Tormod picked up his head and smiled at Muarim,

" Now, don't you ever tell anyone that I cried."

Muarim laughed. Leaving all of his cruel memories about slavery behind would be easy, as long as he had his Little one.


End file.
